


Happiness

by Monstacatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Dean and Cas talk.





	Happiness

Cas was sitting in the library alone, paging through a book Sam had left open on one of the tables when Dean appeared quite suddenly in the corner of his eye. 

He waited to see if Dean would start up a conversation first, sick of tiptoeing around him and all their arguments as of late. He never knew what would set him off anymore, or what kind of mood he was in.

When the hunter cleared his throat Cas shut over the book and turned to him in his chair. 

‘Hey Cas.’ Dean said, awkwardly. As if something were on his mind. He crossed the room to stand next to Cas’ table, but didn’t pull up a chair. The lamp cast a yellow light over his features.

‘Dean.’ Cas nodded at him. The brevity of their recent conversations made something in Cas’ chest ache but he refused to be the only one making an effort anymore. 

‘Can we talk? It’s pretty important.’ Dean shifted on his feet, restless. 

Cas patiently waited for him to gather the courage to begin. 

‘I know I haven’t been the best recently...’ He started, and Cas snorted quietly in agreement. 

‘And I know we’ve been fighting more than talking, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry. It’s not you, you know that right? I’m just pissed off at everything and everyone.’ 

Cas nodded again. ‘I know.’ Dean waited to see if he had anything more to say, but he didn’t. 

‘After all that’s been going on, I’m just a little wary you know?’ 

‘And by “all that’s been going on” you mean Jack’s death and Chuck’s war against us?’ Cas clarified, bluntly. 

Dean nodded, wincing. 

‘I’ve just been thinking. About how there’s only the three of us now. How Chuck could have smote you just as easily as- as Jack. We’ve lost so many people Cas.’ His voice caught and he paused to scrub a hand over his face. ‘I don’t want to lose you too, not again.’ 

Cas softened almost instantly, dropping all the sharp words he still had to say to Dean over Jack, over how he’d acted leading up to his death. He stood from his chair, putting himself on equal footing with Dean. 

‘Dean…’ But he didn’t know what to say next, because he couldn’t promise that he’d survive God’s wrath if he were targeted next. He couldn’t lie and say everything would be fine, either. So he placed a familiar hand on Dean’s shoulder instead and hoped it would be enough. 

It wasn’t. Cas found himself being pulled in towards the hunter in what he recognised as one of his bone-crushing hugs. He gave as good as he got though, enclosing him in his own arms when he was close enough. 

Being this close to Dean after all the weeks of distance and fighting felt good. Cas could admit that much to himself. What he was struggling with was the old feelings he’d pushed down that kept resurfacing in moments like these. Feelings that told him he should never let this man go again. 

But he did. He always did. He extracted himself from Dean’s arms and pulled back to a respectable distance. 

What he expected to happen now was for Dean to mutter something about chick-flicks and go get some beers. 

What actually happened was that Dean kissed him. 

—-

Dean was in a crappy mood. It was a buildup of all the little things (on top of all the recent death and destruction in his fucked up life). 

That morning when he’d gone into the shower room Sam had used up all the hot water. 

Then, there was only half a spoonful of coffee grounds left in the jar when he gave up on showering and trudged into the kitchen with wet hair.

Then, there was no bacon in the fridge. Or any eggs. Or anything breakfast-y in general. 

And to top it all off, when he ventured into the library to try and find Cas, the angel was kissing another guy. 

Another guy who was wearing his shirt. And had the same haircut as him. And had his gun in the back waistband of his jeans. What the fuck. 

‘What the fuck?!’ Dean cried, not even half as subtly jealous as he tried to be. 

Cas started at his voice and jerked away from the man that looked suspiciously like him with a look of horrified confusion. 

‘Dean?!’ The angel looked almost comically fast between the two men and took a step back from the one he’d been meeting the face off of. 

He realized what had happened when the Dean closest to him smiled a little too widely. His teeth shone too whitely just before the black goo started to spill out over his lips and down his front and his eyes turned black. 

The Empty.

‘I was tired of waiting for you to find happiness on your own, Castiel.’ It laughed as it’s black slime oozed across the library floor and began to climb up Cas’ legs, effectively immobilizing him in his attempt to run. 

One moment of happiness, that was all it had taken. 

The last thing Cas heard as the blackness enveloped him was Dean frantically yelling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t kill me?


End file.
